


Lame

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Tumblr Crack Drabbles [3]
Category: Johnny Test (Cartoon), Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, The Author Regrets Everything, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Johnny distracts his boyfriend.





	Lame

**Author's Note:**

> Both characters are aged up to 18 because fuck you that’s why.

“This is laaaame.” 

Phineas glances up from the screws he’s tightening, raising both eyebrows. “C’mon, Johnny. Don’t be like that.” 

Johnny groans, scooting in closer to Phineas. He lays a hand on his thigh, smirking when Phineas blushes and looks away. 

“I know what would make it less boring,” Johnny teases. 

Phineas bites his lip. “I… I really want to finish this. I told Ferb I’d have it done—“

“—by the end of today,” Johnny interrupts. He slides his hand slowly up Phineas’ thigh, grinning wide when he hears his breath hitch. “I don’t think this’ll take too long, though.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love. 
> 
> Come request more ridiculous crack ships on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
